Cold and Heartbroken
by Tallybonker
Summary: InuSan. "What happened to you?" "I changed." "You're cold." "I know." "Why?" "Because I'm heartbroken." First fic ever. Don't like the pairing? Don't read. No flames, just constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

So this is my first fic in my whole life,so yeah. No Flames, just constructive criticism.

**--**

**S**he took the mask of the mysterious guy just as the clock gave the tenth stroke.

-I knew it was you…-Sango whispered to him.

Kanoske smiled, then he leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet and loving kiss.

Everyone at the ball stared at the couple. Kagome was happy. Finally her best friend found love. Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned around, towards the door, they had heard a slightly little crash. Indeed, in the floor lay a broken glass. They looked up. Inuyasha was standing at the doorway, his eyes wide in shock, hurt and fear. Kagome gave an inaudible gasp. She had completely forgotten about Inuyasha, she had forgotten that he loved Sango, truly, madly and deeply, though he never admitted it.

-No…-He whispered with such a pain that Kagome's heart almost tore apart and Sesshoumaru looked at him, worriedly.

-No.- He said a little bit louder. Miroku, Ayame and Kouga, who were right in front of Kagome, turned around. They had forgotten about Inuyasha too.

-Inuyasha…-Kagome whispered, moving forward to hug him or at least touch him. She couldn't stand seeing him so sad and almost sick. He stepped backwards. He was shaking.

-No.- He said louder. Other people turned around. Sango and Kanoske had no idea about what was happening because they were a little busy at the moment.

Inuyasha moved towards the door, his eyes never leaving the "sweet" couple. He opened the door and rushed outside just when Sesshoumaru called him: "Inuyasha!".

Inuyasha ran and ran and ran without stopping. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he wanted to be away from that place, away from them, very far away. He wanted to cry and shout, but he couldn't. Dammit! It hurt so much! What was happening to him?

Inuyasha didn't know that right after he went, Sesshoumaru had rushed behind him. Sessh had a hard time following his brother. The need for an escape made him ran faster than usual.

Inuyasha hid behind a tree. He kicked, punched and destroyed every little tree and rock in his way. The pain was unbearable. Why did he love Sango? Why her? Of all the women in the world, why did he choose Sango? Especially because he knew that she was in love with Kanoske. Why?

-WHY?!-He shouted to the skies as he destroyed the tree. That scream attracted Sesshoumaru's attention. He got where Inuyasha was at. Sesshoumaru tried to calm his younger brother's serious shaking. The fury and fear was turning Inuyasha into a youkai, he had to be calmed soon, before something bad happened.

Meanwhile, in the ball, Sango and Kanoske approximated to where Kagome and the others were. Kanoske and Sango noticed that they were staring at the place were Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru disappeared.

-What are you staring at?-Kanoske asked, after some seconds of silence.

-Nothing, nothing at all.- Kagome said, rather quickly and raising her hands. Then she smiled at Sango.- Congratulations, you two! We always knew you were perfect for each other!- A guilty, though imperceptible, glint appeared on her eyes. She had lied, the truth was that everyone thought Inuyasha and Sango were going to end up together. Seemed like they were totally wrong.

-Where's Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?- Sango asked, looking around for the silver haired hanyou and his brother.

-They had to do something. You see, their father called them and you know how they are, if their father ask them something, they'll do it, whatever it is.- Kagome explained with the first lie that it came to her mind. Then Kagome's cell phone started vibrating in her pocket. Kagome checked the number, it said: "Sweetheart" a.k.a Sesshoumaru.

-Sorry, got to pick this one.- She said as she walked far from the group.-Hello? Sessh? What happened? Did you found Inuyasha? Is he okay?- She was worried, what had happened to her friend? And if he had lost control, what could happen to Sesshoumaru?

-Kag, you've got to come immediately, Inuyasha is barely conscious, he's about to lose it, you and Sango are the only people in the world who could calm him down and since Sango is not available…-He did a pause.- You've got to come to the Taisho Palace, Father's trying to keep him conscious, but I'm afraid it won't last long…Kagome, please come fast.- She heard a crash.- Sorry, got to go, don't worry, I'll be fine, this lousy half-breed will not defeat me, I promise. See ya.- He hanged the phone. Kagome hanged too. She was afraid and very nervous. She walked where her friends were.

-Kag? Are you alright?-Kouga's worried voice sounded very far from there.

-You look very pale.- Ayame's voice was also very far from there, as if she was inside a big tube.

-Guys, I've got to go. Seems like they need me.

-But…

-Miroku, I don't want any "buts". See ya, guys.

She thought something terrible. What if she couldn't control Inuyasha and he ended up killing her? Was he capable of that? Yes, he was. In that case, this was the last time she was going to see her friends. She looked at their faces, memorizing them. Then, after mumbling an apology to Kanoske, she rushed out of the mansion in the direction of the Taisho Palace.

When she arrived, she saw the palace in utter silence. Not a sound could be heard. She checked in all the rooms of the East, North and South locations, but no one appeared, dead or alive. She head her way towards the gardens. She stepped out. She looked around. Everything was in peace. CRASH! Sesshoumaru crashed his way into a wall and appeared in the garden, while an out of control-youkai Inuyasha appeared right behind him, ready to strike him again. Inuyasha's father, Inu no Taisho, most commonly know as InuTaisho, striked his younger son in the head, so he could fell unconscious. The good news: Inuyasha fell unconscious and the next morning he awoke with a terrible headache, but normal once again. The bad news: Sesshoumaru was seriously injured, though it wasn't anything very bad. Kagome decided to stay at the palace in case Inuyasha suffered another youkai attack or Sesshoumaru got worse.

_**--A week after…--**_

Inuyasha had to go to school, like everyone else, though he had to suffer the torture of seeing Sango and Kanoske kissing in the hallways or walking hand by hand or sitting together; it was horrible.

In break time, he passed his time with his friends, though when Sango and/or Kanoske came towards the group, he would get away as fast as possible. Kagome, Miroku, Kouga and Ayame always helped him to escape.

-I can't take this anymore…-He sighed, while he watched the students in break time from the building's roof. He had just escaped, once again, from Sango. He remembered one time where he escaped using the first thing that came to his mind.

**--****Flashback****--**

Classes had just finished. Sesshoumaru was there, he went to pick Kagome up. Inuyasha had said something about how Sesshoumaru didn't care for his poor little brother who had to walk home. They were in the middle of an arguing, when Inuyasha eyed Sango coming in their direction, alone. He felt scared, nervous, he had turned pale and he was sweating; the symptoms that Inuyasha had every time Sango appeared. He looked around, trying to think of a lie. Suddenly it came to him.

-HEY, GIRLS! SESSHOUMARU IS FREE! HE JUST BROKE UP WITH KAGOME! - He shouted, immediately every single girl in that place surrounded them. He looked at Kagome and Sesshoumaru; he mouthed a "Sorry" and then moved his head at Sango's direction. They understood. Inuyasha found a way out of the crowd and escaped.

**--****End Flashback****--**

Inuyasha smiled at the memory. He felt so sorry for Sessh, but he had to do that.

-Inuyasha? - Sango's voice came from behind him.

Inuyasha froze. What was she doing there? She couldn't be there. It was…wrong, at least for him it was. He turned around, paler than the snow. At least, this time he didn't sweat, but he was shaking.

-Inuyasha? - She asked once again, worried about her friend. He had been avoiding her, since the ball, since she coupled with Kanoske and she missed him.

-Y-y-yeah? – He stammered. Dammit! Now he was stammering!

- What are you doing here?

-Nothing, I just like to be here.

- That's not true.

-How could you know? – His voice turned as cold as ice and he emphasized the word "you".

-Well, until last week you've never came to this place. - She was slightly hurt about his icy tone.

- A lot can happen in a week. - Now his eyes had turned cold.

-Yeah, that's true. - She sighed.

Inuyasha tried to keep his emotions under control, but she was so beautiful. Inuyasha stared at the nothingness, deep in his thoughts.

- Inuyasha? - She repeated.

He looked at her, with emotionless eyes.

- Why have you've been avoiding me?

- I haven't been avoiding you.

-Yes, you have. You haven't talk to me since the ball.

- No, I haven't and I'm talking to you right now.

- You know what I mean and don't use that tone on me.

- What tone?

- Sesshoumaru's icy tone.

- I'm not using Sesshoumaru's icy tone.

- Yes, you are.

- No, I'm not.

- Fine, leave it like that. See you in class, Inuyasha. – After she left, Inuyasha decided one thing: He was not going to see her in class. He picked up his things and went to the Taisho Palace. His father was a little surprised when Inuyasha appeared in the gardens.

- What are you doing here? – He asked.

- Father, do you remember when you offered me to finish High School in England?

- Yes, yes I do, you said that you were going to think about it.

- Well, I've come to a decision. I accept.

- Are you sure?

- Yes, I'm sure, Father.

- Well, that's great, when do you want to leave?

- As soon as possible.

- Tomorrow?

- Okay, I'll be in my room, packing, if you need me, Father.

- Excellent. Well, see you at dinner time, son.

- Fine.

At dinner time, InuTaisho announced Inuyasha's departure. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. Why did he accept? He remembered clearly when, after his Father's proposal, they were in Sesshoumaru's room and Inuyasha said he wouldn't go to England, even if his life depended on it. After dinner, Inuyasha made Sesshoumaru promise that he wouldn't say a thing about his journey, until his arrival to England.

Next morning, Inuyasha boarded the plane that would change his life. After school, Sesshoumaru had gone to pick Kagome and her friends, when she asked where Inuyasha was, he told them everything about the trip. They stared at him wide-eyed. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Inuyasha had gone. He would not return in Kami knows when. And they could do nothing about it. Sango couldn't help it, but she cried.

**--**

**End of Chapter 1. You know it took me a long while to decide if I should post this or not...Well, review. Just hit that little purple button you see below this. Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Ayuki. If you think I own something else in this story, then you're completely crazy.**

_**--Two years later…--**_

InuTaisho, Sesshoumaru and Kagome went to pick Inuyasha to the airport. They waited for the plane to arrive. It finally did.

-Hi. - A voice came from behind them. They turned around. Inuyasha was there. He was taller, thinner, and paler and his eyes were emotionless with dark circles under them. Kagome could see that many things had changed in two years, for example: the smiling Inuyasha had gone and this cold guy was his replacement. But she couldn't deny that she had missed him so much, so her first reaction was to jump onto Inuyasha and hug him. Inuyasha smiled warmly, but his eyes were still emotionless and cold. He shook Sesshoumaru's and his Father's hands and they went to the car. When they got in, Kagome started asking a bunch of questions about England and why he leaved without telling her and his friends. Then, they arrived to the Taisho Palace.

Suddenly, she noticed that he had turned into a Taisho. His features, that long time ago were a bit rough, but handsome at the same time, had become pointed and even more beautiful than before. His way of walking, talking, sitting standing and whatever he did, made her remember of his Father and his brother. Two years ago, he used to smile every single minute, nut now he always had an absent look and he barely smiled and when he did the emotion never reached his eyes.

-Hey, Inuyasha! - He turned around, with elegance, to look at his brother's fiancée. - We're going at Miroku's place…wanna come? - She asked, doubtable. He nodded and followed her to Sesshoumaru's car.

-Who else is going to be there? – He asked, with his newly acquired icy tone.

-Emm… Well, Kouga is going to be there and Ayame, Miroku, of course, Kikyou and…Sango.- She added, slightly afraid of his possible reaction, that could be jump out of the car or get so furious that he would kill all of them. He just nodded, once again, but said nothing. So Sango was going to be there too? He was going to have fun.

Inuyasha sighed before knocking on his best friend's door. One part of him, the old one, felt nervous at the thought of seeing his friends, the ones he abandoned, and he turned paler (if that's possible)when Sango's face flashed in his mind. He shooked his head, slightly, recovering his self control. He knocked. He waited. The door opened and a shout of joy received him. He was pulled into a friendly hug and into the apartment. More shouts of joy reached his ears, which implied more hugs. He blinked and, as waking up from a daze, he realized that Miroku had received him and that all the smiling faces he saw belonged to his friends. He recognized the faces of Kouga, Ayame, Kikyou, and Sango and, of course, Miroku. But there were other three faces that Inuyasha wasn't expecting to see. Two of them belonged to Naraku and Kanoske, what they were doing there? He didn't know. He couldn't recognize the other face.

It was an eighteen year old girl, probably. She had jade green eyes and long, wavy, blonde hair. He could tell she was a youkai because of her scent and her markings. She had a red diamond in her forehead and red marks that looked similar to the ones Sesshoumaru had. When he looked at her, she gave him a seductive smile that startled him.

Inuyasha wasn't the only one surprised because of this girl, Kagome was surprised too. She knew her. Her name was Ayuki and she was the "If-I-like-it-I-want-it" kind of girl. She had arrived a few months after Inuyasha's departure. Almost all the boys at school were hitting on her. She had made friends with them and she was a funny girl, but when she wanted, she was a real bitch. Kagome remembered one particular day in which she had invited Ayuki to her house. When they were in Kagome's bedroom, Ayuki spotted a photo of all of them together, including Inuyasha and excepting Kanoske, Naraku and Ayuki herself.

"-Who's that? - She had asked, pointing at Inuyasha's smiling face.

-Who? Oh, that's Inuyasha; he went to England until Kami knows when. - Kagome had answered. - He's Sesshoumaru's half-brother."

Ayuki's eyes had sparkled with something similar to lust and desire, but it had soon faded. Kagome remembered that day too well, but what was Ayuki doing there?

-_Miroku probably invited her. - _She thought.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha; he looked as calm and cold as always. Miroku was still hugging him, in a friendly way, by the shoulders. Kagome giggled when she noticed that Inuyasha was, at least, one head above Miroku. In fact, he was the tallest one in the room, after Sesshoumaru.

**--**

**I finished Chapeter 2! Yay! Ok, maybe I'll take quite a long time for Chapter 3. Yay for laziness! So, don't kill me. Now, cookies and cakes for the ones who are going to press the button below and are going to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, all of you who reviewed. And, yes, I'm talking to you: **inuyashee**,** Baitdcat** and** I'm Inu's only mate**. You were the only ones who received a cookie.

Don't kill me because it's too damn short!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

PS: Here, you can read Inuyasha's emotions, but if you want to picture his expressions,don't do it. He wears the same inexpressive mask almost all the time.

**On with the story!**

**--**

-Well, Inuyasha, tell us

-Well, Inuyasha, tell us. How was England? - Ayame asked. Inuyasha was surprised once again, though he didn't show it. He had expected a questioning about his sudden depart, so he had invented, in the car, a whole bunch of lies and excuses. It seemed that they weren't going to be necessary. Evidently Sesshoumaru had already told them the reason, excepting Sango.

-Did you saw the Big-Ben? - Kouga asked.

-Of course he did, you idiot. He was there for two whole years. – Kikyo answered in a matter-of-fact-tone.

-Did you saw the Parliament, or the Queen? The London Eye or the Palace of Justice? -Kouga continued, ignoring Kikyo.

-To all your questions the answer is yes, except for the Queen part. - Inuyasha answered, calmly.

Everyone asked questions of their own, except for Sango (who was oddly quiet), Naraku (who limited himself to make sarcastic and cruel remarks), Kanoske (who was bored as hell and didn't even wanted to go there if it wasn't for Sango) and Ayuki (who was busy eyeing Inuyasha). Finally, England's theme was closed and Miroku took Inuyasha apart with the pretext of going to look for something in the kitchen.

-Inuyasha, look, I didn't want to ask you this in front of everyone. Why did you left? I'm your best friend, or at least I think I am, so you can tell me. - Miroku said, looking somewhat worried. Inuyasha sighed.

- Sesshoumaru didn't tell you?

-Well, he said you left because of Sango, but I couldn't believe until I hear it coming from your own lips. So, it was true? You left because of Sango?

-Yes, I did. I was a coward, I know. But, I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't take it anymore.

- I understand, buddy. I'm still your best friend, right?

-Of course you are, you lecher.

-At least, you remember that peculiar characteristic of mine.

- Yes, I do, and I also remember your cursed hand. - Inuyasha said, remembering all the times Miroku had been slapped because of it.

-It has a mind of its own! I can't control it! – Miroku exclaimed, pretending the hand had come to life and was trying to strangle him.

Both of them laughed, though Inuyasha's laugh sounded fake, but Miroku failed to notice it.

When they returned to the living room, they saw that the guests were talking between them, happily. Miroku went where Kanoske and Kouga were, as he had seen Sango approaching them. Inuyasha saw her, too. He took a few steps forward, marveled at her beauty.

**--**

** End of Chapter 3!**

Yes, I know I took quite a time, but I'm a lazy person. Sorry. But, in the next chapter, Inu and San have a little chat.

Now, let's make a visit to that little purple button and write a review. ((I'll give you anything you want if you do))


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, people. I know you all want to kill me because of my laziness. Yeah, I don't even have excuses.

Anyways, thanks to: **inuyashee, Baitdcat, I'm Inu's Only Mate, true owner of tetsusiga, xkilikx and stephen**. You all rock!

**Disclaimer: *Bursts out laughing* Haha, you really think I...ha ha ha...I...own...*gasping for breath* something in the story! ** ***Continues to laugh maniatically***

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-"Hey." - He said, smiling weakly.

-"Hi. Look, I need to talk to you, alone. "- She said, pulling him, by his hand, towards the balcony.

-"Yeah, alright. No need to be aggressive."-

Nobody noticed them going out.

-"Well, how was England? All you did was talking about the interesting places there. It was good, fine, boring, bad, awful or despicable? Did you made new friends?" - She asked.

-"It was fine, I guess. I made a few friends, if you can call them that way…"-He said, shrugging.

-"Why did you leave? I mean, in a moment I'm talking with you and then you're gone!"-

-"After you left, my father called me and made me this big offer that I couldn't reject. It was urgent so I had to leave immediately and I couldn't say goodbye to you or anyone."

-"I missed you." - She said, after a long silence. She wanted to hug him, but something stopped her.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He wondered how she could have missed him, after acting as a total jerk. Besides, if he remembered correctly, she had a boyfriend at that time.

Suddenly, a question popped into his mind. It was incoherent and pretty random, but he needed Sango to answer him.

-"Are you still going out with Kanoske?"-

Sango was surprised at the sudden turn the conversation had, but she answered anyways.

- "In a manner of speaking, yeah, I mean, you could say so…."- Inuyasha nodded, cutting her rambling. She just looked at him, wondering how in the world did he turn so pale and skinny, but she figured out that that wasn't the moment for asking those questions.

Inuyasha stared at the sky. It was completely dark. It had to be, approximately, 23:00. He glanced at his new digital watch. He'd been right. It was 23:17.

-"Why were you avoiding me?"- Sango asked, suddenly.

-"What?"-

-"Since the ball, two weeks before you left, you'd been avoiding me. Why?"-

Inuyasha's mouth almost fell down. She was still stuck on that? It happened two years ago, for Kami's sake! He hid his surprise by frowning.

-"You asked me the same question before."– He said, harshly.

-"But you didn't answer."-

-"I did. I told you I wasn't avoiding you."-

-"Yes, you were! Why do you keep denying it?"-She yelled at him.

-"Why do you keep insisting? It happened two freakin' years ago!"-He yelled back.

Sango didn't answer. Inuyasha was right. She shouldn't be stuck on that. But, she needed to know the reason. Why? She didn't know. Maybe because she thought that Inuyasha didn't care about her anymore.

Sango shook her head, sighing.

-"Forget about it. You're right, it's not important anymore."- She walked past him and, when she was about to go inside the apartment, she turned around. Tears had started to well at the corner of her eyes.

-"Sango, I…"- Inuyasha started saying, but was interrupted.

-"Just answer me something: Did you avoid me because you hated me or just because you didn't care about me?"

-"I…No, it wasn't because of that."- He said, looking at the ground. He'd been about to say the truth, but he chose to stay quiet. He looked up, when the smell of tears reached his sensitive nose. But, when he looked up, Sango was already gone.

As soon as she felt the tears running down her cheeks, she ran towards the bathroom.

Kagome, who was looking for a plant to spill the drink that she was sure Kikyou had poisoned, saw her and caught her, before Sango could enter the bathroom.

-"What happened?"- She asked, concern written all over her face. She took Sango behind the stairs to have some privacy. In that moment, Sango felt free to start crying.

-"Did he said something mean to you?"-

-"No."- She sobbed, not caring about the fact that Kagome, somehow, discovered that she was with Inuyasha.

-"Did he hit you?"- Kikyou asked. How did she got there? Nobody knows.

-"NO!"- Sango cried, angrily. Inuyasha was bad, but not THAT bad.

-"Did he look like he wanted to hit you?"- Ayame asked, popping out of nowhere.

-"No!"- She yelled, even more angry.

-"Then, what happened?"- The other three girls asked.

Sango told them everything that had happened at the balcony and her little chat with Inuyasha the day he left.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I know, I know. It's not long enough, but, hey, I did what I could.

Anyways, please stay tuned for Chapter 5 and review! For the love of Rumiko, review!!

**REVIEW! **


End file.
